


A Hellish Reality

by ChibiDargon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiDargon/pseuds/ChibiDargon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the resets begin, when sans is still a child, he discovers that he has an older sister, who used to be a scientist working with Dr.Gaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im writing this cause, why not? don't know it's good but you know. Hope you enjoy :)  
> (Also if the formatting is messed up, it's AO3 not me, srry for confusion

She sat there, in the Darkness, alone for now, but... later she knew it would come who would come, she wasn't even sure anymore.  
\-------  
Her father was gaster he was a scientist, so was she. Considering everything that she had been through, Helvetica was doing surprisingly well. Dr.Gaster, her biological father, had been running tests her since her infancy, so it was nothing new when he strode through the door, clipboard in hand, frowning at something. “Helvetica” He said sharply “I am going to need to double the dosage that you are receiving, it is not having the intended the effect.” He gestured to the table in the center of the room.  
She had heard that before, guiltily recalling that she had said that to a subject before. Having developed the serum that she was being injected with, Helvetica knew what the first thing she would experience would be. If it ever worked. She hoped that it didn’t. Her specimen had been in so much pain that it had killed them, and her father was using the exact same formula. It had worked on the previous subject, though.  
Knowing that she didn’t have any choice in the matter, Helvetica laid down on the metal table in her room, the dim glow of the overhead light as her only guide. The female skeleton was uncomfortable, but if Gaster had forced her down, it would be much worse. “60 cc's then” The Doctor was muttering, reaching for a needle, the injection site hurt, but complaining, screaming, calling for help? None would work, the would simply further agitate the constantly irritate Skeleton.  
Fastening buckles, Dr.Gaster spoke, “If this works, Helvetica, let me know?” (This was a question because he knew that his daughter was extremely strong-willed, and thus wouldn’t express pain) He sounded tired, tired and exasperated, almost as if he actually wanted Helvetica to complain. She mused that he did, this time at least.  
The pain was immediate and extreme, the only thing that kept her from crying out, was that she knew her younger brother was out in the lab, she had heard Sans enter, but not leave. She would have been thrashing around were in not for the restraints, that, for the first time in her life, she was actually grateful for. “It is working, Dr.Gaster” Was all that Helvetica could manage.  
\----------  
Outside the testing room that his father had just entered, Sans listened intently to the conversation, if you could call it that. Dr.Gaster didn’t know, but, Sans had known who was in that Testing room since his ninth birthday. Four years ago, today. Gaster had, of course, forgotten… again. But his sister inside of the room always remembered, she always told their father to wish him a happy birthday, every year. Although Sans had never received one of the birthday wishes from his sibling, he always got a curt “Happy birthday, Sans” when he left the room. Sans wondered how long, Helvetica? Had been in that room. His father had been going into that room at the same time each day for as long as Sans could remember.  
\----------  
Gaster stood, looking down at his only daughter, marveling, as he always did, at her extremely high pain tolerance. “Wish Sans a happy birthday for me, OK?” He sighed, “He’ll get the message” he would, Sans knew who was here, he had for ages, but he never brought it up, and Gaster was perfectly fine with that. Gaster had made note of a small twitch in Helvetica’s body upon the injection he had given her. It was interesting as he had never seen it before. Also of interest to the scientist was her weak voice. This was definitely a good day for his research.  
The injection was made out of complex formulas bound together by the center of a human SOUL the Determined part, if you will, his daughter’s soul was a pale sort of teal, with pure dark blue particles bouncing off of the inverted heart’s walls. The soul was originally simply pure teal, but as his experiments wore on, the soul became corrupted, distorted, it was fascinating really.  
“Is the pain subsiding?” Helvetica responded, “Nah, and it won’t for awhile, killed my specimen after a week” Gaster knew this, he had started out giving Helvetica less possibly lethal injections of his own projects, but…  
“I shall leave you for at least that long then.” Gaster said, as he walked out of the room wondering whether the injection would kill her. Gaster closed the door behind him, and clicked the lock into place. Practically walking over Sans on his way out. Looking down at his older son, “Umm, Happy birthday?” Gaster said, unsure what the small skeleton was doing. “Oh, sorry da- Dr.Gaster” Sans said, “I was just, uhh,” he picked up a small vial of fluid. “Picking this up, I dropped it?” “Whatever” Gaster said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Helvetica meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this thoroughly awkward reunion

Gaster had left her tied to the hard metal table. Helvetica longed for the soft cot in the corner, with books on all fields of science. Books that she had memorized cover to cover from the sheer amount of times that she had read them. Helvetica fell asleep, it was a skill, she thought, to be able to sleep no matter where she was. Nightmares were more than common, and that held true for tonight. Complete solitude was beautiful, simple, truely truely amazing, Helvetica would have rolled around in bed, but as she was tied down, it was rather… Difficult? But the nightmare was one in which she was on display to a much larger amount of people than just Dr.Garter. Even in rest, her face flushed teal, touched with purple as it ebbed away.   
A week later Gaster stormed into the room “Anything wrong” Helvetica mumbled, the pain subsiding slowly. Of course she had been listening in on the argument, Sans had wanted to come in and see her. Helvetica was actually relieved that their father had not allowed it. “Maybe I should just let him in” Grumbled the tall skeleton, clearly very flustered. Panic raised up in Helvetica’s throat “No need, he doesn’t need to see me, uhhhh. Please, just no” The room was maybe the warmest that it had ever been, ever. “Why not” Gaster said, a confused look on his face “I thought…… I thought that was what you wanted” He was now unbuckling the tight restraints, this made the table even a bit comfortable, that was new.  
Helvetica then heard her father do something that she had ever heard. He laughed, hard. Gaster’s deep voice accented the rich laugh perfectly. But it was over in a moment, his manner became clinical, “Your brother will be visiting you in one hour, please do not speak with him regarding your new abilities, in essence, your teleportation and ability to view other timelines should staybetween us.” Frowning he continued “Also… we need to test if the injection worked…” She held out her left arm absentmindedly. The pain inflicted by her father was not enough to cause any real damage, at least, not usually. By Helvetica’s approximation, the pain was twelve times magnified. That was new.  
Checking on her hp gauge, she noticed that it wasn’t dropping. “Show me your stats” Gaster said forcefully, holding a tube injecting acid into her joints.   
Helvetica, EXP 40, LV 7 HP 500/500   
Shocked by his own success, it seemed. Gaster drew out the acid, “I will send Sans in now” he said shortly, and stroud out of the claustrophobic room.  
\----------  
As his father exited the room, Sans looked at him “Enter whenever, I am going to lock the door behind you” Sans entered the room immediately, the first thing that he noticed was the dim light, having been expecting this, Sans had brought a bulb. As he screwed it into place, he, for the first time, saw his sister. She was taller than he had imagined her, that was hard to believe. He also noticed that his older sister had dead eyes. “Are you going to say anything, or are you gonna stay there looking at me weirdly and fixing lights all day” Helvetica said, in a very low voice, just like sans’. “Well… Do you really mind the light?” He asked, lamely. “Don’t care”, the conversation carried on this way for awhile before Sans asked what he really wanted to know. “How…” He faltered a moment “How long have you been here” Well, that sure was a loaded question. “Umm well, you mean the room or lab… cause” she trailed off. “Both?” He didn’t want to ask her too much, but still. “The room, uh 40, no 50(?) years. The building… long as I can remember, that’s about, ugh I think close to 100 years. It’s been awhile, but before that I was just working ast Dr.Gaster’s old lab, I… think.” Sans felt bad for her, fifty years was a long time to be tortured. “Old lab?” He questioned, curiosity taking control. “What” she looked affronted. “Oh yeah, it was small, the room he worked in actually looked a bit like this. And I had an identical room.” Helvetica seemed to brighten a bit, but… Identical sounded fair, which was by no meant any description of Gaster.   
“You worked for him that long ago?” He asked timidly. “Oh no, not at all” Helvetica chuckled, “I worked with him” “I’M SORRY, WHAT” he yelled, he couldn’t help it.  
“Quiet down, OK it really hurts my head” Helvetica said, and it did, 12 times amplified pain, jeez. Sans froze “I” He wasn’t sure if he should keep going, but… “I’ve never heard you mention being in pain before, why now. She was stuck, either tell him, and be punished by Gaster or lie, or withhold. “Can’t tell” She said, picking option number four.


	3. Return - Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets some answers and Gaster comes back in a rage about Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in ages, but from now on I'll be posting regularly

Sans stood at about the height of his sister's pelvis, and he asked Helvetica the one question which remained, looming over both of their heads. Helvetica knew what he wanted to ask her and braced herself for Sans' next inquiry. "So Helvetica..." he began, rubbing his distal phalanges against each other. "has Dr. Gaster been experimenting on you since before you came to this room? Or were you just his colleague until he started this.... Experiment?" The silence that followed was deafening, sans' eyes darted from corner to rusted metal corner of the room, looking in all directions except at his sister. Helvetica opened her jaw, as if to speak, but stopped short of talking. She seemed to be thinking hard. "I... I don't remember a time when I wasn't being experimented on since I was a child. I was Dr. Gaster's test subject, and... I was developing a new project of my own. Once I had placed the final touches on the formula, he stole it from me. To use it on a new subject, both of our specimens died. So he decided to use it on me." It was a lot of information, more than she had intended to give her brother, but she had wanted to tell someone for as long as she could remember. The eternity of torture she would need to endure could at least be disclosed to another monster. Sans looked like he had something else left on his mind "What is it... Just ask..." Helvetica said. Not that she would ever tell anyone, but the light in the room along with all of this talking was magnifying her pain even more. " Well, it's just... You say that you worked with Dr. Gaster, but, well, how? Were you his partner?" Sans was eagerly awaiting her response "Well, Dr. Gaster was a scientist, but I was his first real success in his private experiments... His 'clone' I guess you could say..." She trailed off, Sans nodded to get her attention. "Oh, right, um, anyway, I was.... born? I guess, with all of his scientific knowledge, and the ability to gather my own, so I started working in his lab, making formulas and running experiments. but I was always... weaker than Gaster wanted me to be. And he had added the DNA of another skeleton to the formula. So I wasn't just him." Helvetica finished with a mournful look on her face. Sans decided to ask her one last thing before he had to leave. "Also.... Do you think, do... can i.... Can I see your stats?" Helvetica shrugged, and revealed her stats, they were unimpressive, she looked away from her brother's face as he read the text. "how is your EXP so high?" he asked, an envious look on his face. "It's from failed experiments" His sister responded with no hesitation. "Wait... Don't you know? EXP stands for Execution Points and LV is for Love or 'Level of Violence'" Helvetica's eyes darkened again as she spoke, their color fading to a much darker teal.

\---

Dr. Gaster entered the room, slamming the door behind him as he entered, both Sans and Helvetica were still inside. Gaster locked the door violently and looked at his children. "Sans" barked the tall skeleton "your brother has gone too far! why would he think that we needed that much spaghetti?! Don't even think about laughing at that Sans. He's destroyed the cabin and the tunnel!" Dr. Gaster was angrier than Helvetica had ever seen him, this couldn't be the only reason for his fury. "Sans," she said, gently, not in the sharp tone that she usually used in Gaster's presence "do you think that you could go help Papyrus clean up the spaghetti?" "fine" sans said shortly, Gaster unlocked the door for him and waited until he was out of sight to close and lock it again.

\---

"What really happened," Helvetica said coldly, the cold that swept through the room chilled Gaster's bones. "Subject 228 died of a complex seizure array" Gaster responded, regaining his composure. "Wait, the blaster formula? The project that you used on yourself?" Gaster's silence was answer enough for Helvetica. "Dr. Gaster, if your subject died... who will be your next experiment?" Helvetica was torn, on the one hand, she did not desire to be used as a needlepoint for another possibly deadly formula that would torture her marrow. But on the other hand....... her worst fear was that Gaster would use sans as his subject, or worse, Papyrus. "Well, I might run two trials,..." Gaster said absent mindedly "one to test reactions," he continued, now writing on his ever present clipboard "and the other to test compatibility with a non-skeleton monster." Helvetica was relieved. Her brothers were safe. But she wasn't. Gaster reached for an eighteen gauge needle. "Lie down, Helvetica."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets a taste of Gaster's "success".

As he was led away into this new area, sans' vision darted around, hoping to find anything at all that might be able to help him out in his situation. Unable to find anything of the kind, he simply followed Dr. Gaster to the door of a dark room, before he was pushed inside by his father. Gaster chuckled with absolute joy, taking from his lab coat pocket, a large syringe as he too stepped into the room, turning on the lights. As the door closed, sans heard the tell-tale "click" of the lock behind them both.  
Gaster turned to sans, who was looking around the room, surveying his new surroundings. It seemed the same size --- if not smaller --- to Helvetica's room. A chrome table with restraints which hung off of the side, and a cement cabinet on the farthest wall away from the door, probably containing experimental substances of some sort.

Sans looked at his father, and said simply "so, what now? i mean i don't wanna get **locked** into conversation..." Gaster glared at his elder son, and said "lie down, sans."- sitting down sans replied "what, are you gonna tell paps that im a bit **tied up** at the moment?"  
\---  
Sans laid down on the cold metal table, the temperature change made him twitch and shy away from the table as Dr. Gaster approached with his ever-present clipboard. Slowly, Gaster placed it down, and reached for the first buckle as he began to explain his breakthrough to his would-be lab assistant "So, sans, I have found out through copious experimentation, that there is a formula which, if the desired effect was ever achieved, could make Hp as we know it irrelevant. Unfortunately, this comes with some risks as it is formulated by diluting DETERMINATION with different types of genetic material - namely that which will match as closely as possible to the subject - in different conditions. This formulation is the 806 th formulation of the serum. Over a course of 90 human years. The majority of those formulations were fully developed by your sister. Helvetica. using random genetic material. The last 142 of them were formulated by me. Using her genetic material. Finally, it seems, the experiment has had a partial success. As a test as to the effectiveness of this formulation on others of a similar genetic composition (namely fully skeletal) along with the short-term effects of the formula and the time it takes to be effective."

"what does all this mean for me?" asked sans, timidly as Gaster was tightning a restraint over his ribs. "Well, you won't be locked down here like Helvetica, but if you ever tell anyone who doesn't already know about these experiments... That'll change. Additionally, this will be painful and i need you to show me your stats." he had cut himself off. Not wanting to go too in depth about the serum, he just needed sans to let him see his statistics to see if there is any effect...

Sans' eye sockets went dark, and beside his head, he showed Gaster his stats. SANS HP:12 LV:1 EXP:0. Just about what Gaster had expected. "If this is sucessful, tell me" not a question. Helvetica's will was one thing, but if sans found a loophole in anything... there was no end. A question mark gave him the ability to refuse... Gaster injected the large needle into sans' hip, and watched as his son's SOUL began to shake. Immediatly, Gaster picked up his clipboard and began to write in that strange dialect of his. sans could normally read it all, but at this angle and with this much pain striking through his chest and bones, he could only make out one short phrase... N E W - R E S U L T S - E V I D E N T . N O T - D E S I R E D - E F F E C T . . Along with two other words at the bottom of the page . V E R Y - I N T E R E S T I N G . 

That was it before he blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pasta incident is fixed up, Gaster starts another experiment on Helvetica

Papyrus was only six years of age, but he already stood nearly a foot taller than sans. Gaster had not been lying about the mess of pasta that awaited sans upstairs, the tunnel was full of spilled sauce. The cooking cabin that Papyrus used as a den was sprinkled with cheese of many different varieties. Papyrus stood by the countertop in the cabin smiling proudly, beside him a pot of noodles nearly Gaster's height. It smelled like moldy cheese and burnt pasta. "BROTHER ARE YOU HERE FOR A SNACK!!!!" Papyrus shouted rather excitedly. "nah, but we should clean this up, bro. if gaster gets back and sees this place still trashed... im gonna have a bad time" sans responded with a small wink as he finished talking. There was some confusion as to where Papyrus had gotten the noodles, since when sans had asked him, he had responded with "IN THE CUPBOARD" and when sans had inquired about which cupboard he meant paps had replied with "THE ONE MADE OF PURPLE". There was nothing purple in the cabin.

\---

Gaster had begun his observations on Helvetica. After administering her first dosage of the aforementioned 'Blaster' formula. He sat in an uncushioned metal straight-backed chair, clipboard in hand. He began his 10 minutes post injection questionnaire. "Rate any additional pain on a scale of percentages," Gaster said, looking up at the steel table which his daughter was buckled down to, "No addition pain post injection" came the bored uncomfortable voice of Helvetica. She was lying, the pain was enormous, and additional magnification of about 800% by her calculations. "Are you sure? Well, I suppose you are" Mused Gaster from his seat. Although he had no way of knowing whether it was the truth, he did know that if she was lying, there was no way for him to find out. "Are you experiencing any visual issues?" Asked Gaster, looking at the second question. "No." The response was short, but it was true, she could see just as well as him. Gaster continued after marking something down on his clipboard. "Is your soul experiencing any rapid changes or deformations that affect mood?" Helvetica hesitated, she was indeed experiencing some fluctuations in her mood and demeanor that she did not foresee, but she wanted to know what was going on with the physical properties of the inverted heart. "Slight fluctuations," Helvetica said, not letting on anything major, they didn't bother her anyway. but she wanted Gaster to be curious enough to look at her soul. Gaster walked over to the table, the metal legs of his chair grinding against the rusting floor as he stood. "Oh" was the only reaction that Gaster gave, as he stared at Helvetica's soul. "There is some discolouration..." He mumbled, scribbling his odd dialect onto the page, Helvetica could read this lettering, and caught a glimpse of what he had observed; Subject's soul appears to have an impurity encasing the entire soul. ADDITIONAL NOTES; Impurity is cloudy but ultimately translucent, soul appears to be building up a defense. "Helvetica," Said the skeleton thoughtfully, "show me your statistics." Gaster was looking at the door, "Sans I can hear you, now is hardly the time, stats, Helvetica?" She obliged and was stunned when her HP stat was growing.  
600/600 - 650/650 - 739/739 and on and on. It stopped at 1004/1004. Gaster was ecstatic.

\---

Sans sat in his chair in the lab and awaited the inevitable return of Dr. Gaster. It took about an hour, but eventually, the door opened. Gaster stepped out, looking gleeful. It didn't look good on him. "Dr. Gaster, do you mind if I go in to see Helvetica?" said sans, hoping that his father's good mood would prevent him from immediately turning him down. "Not today, today you're coming with me" Gaster spoke smoothly, sans was afraid of what his father was planning. "O.K." sans replied, shivering. 

\---

Gaster led sans to a room, it was in a part of the lab that even sans had never seen. Gaster opened the door and pushed sans inside.


End file.
